A considerable portion of human diseases can be treated by selectively altering protein and/or RNA levels of disease-associated transcription units. Such methods typically involve blocking translation of mRNAs or causing degradation of target RNAs. However, additional approaches for modulating gene expression are desirable, including methods for increasing expression levels of genes.